


Valentine's Day Grudge Match

by Epikalroo



Series: New Chipmunk Adventures [2]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epikalroo/pseuds/Epikalroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an all out brawl this Valentine's Day at Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary, but who is between this time? Who's to blame now? Of course, Alvin for always pulling pranks on Brittany every Valentine's Day during their dates, Brittany for finally turning him down after learning her lesson, and also a surprise transfer student who can't help but make everything between the two love birds much, much worse. Both Alvin and Brittany are in for it this time in a Valentine's Day they won't ever forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everyone! Thank you all so much for coming back to another entry in my Chipmunk related adventures! This time, it's a little more different so forgive me if it seems not so quite like my last work. It's going to be smaller in length and maybe a bit cliche at times, but this story has been cooking up for some time now and I feel like I wanted to create my own take on the relationships presented in this story as well as the "surprise transfer student" (as if you all don't already know) while following my golden rule and staying true to the source material. And without giving too much away, I hope you all enjoy it and stay invested, so let's get started shall we?

Valentine's Day, a day both beloved _and_ loathed by many around the world. Flowers, candy, sappy songs played on acoustic guitars. It's a time for young people to show off their inner romantic and either find love or make their love feel like theirs is the most unique and supreme. Or in some cases, ignore it or sulk in their own despair.

            Brittany Miller, lead singer of the world famous singing group "The Chipettes" is one such romantic; in fact, she may be one of the biggest fans of the day. It's one of her favorite times of the year as it allowed her to release all of her bottled up affection for a certain red hat wearing chipmunk, as well as showcasing the season's upcoming fashions, setting forth a new trend ahead of it's time for the other girls to follow suit. Besides, she always looks good in pink and red.

            Every year would be the same: she would get numerous Valentine's requests from most of the boys at school and, flattered as she was, she would always have to turn them down. It's not that she didn't think they were good enough, some actually caught her attention from time to time, it's just that Valetine's Day was a special day and no one could be the one she wanted deep down. Alvin Seville, the very same red hat wearing chipmunk was the only one she'd want to be with on that day, not that she would admit it though.

            After  364 days of hiding their true feelings for each other, mostly due to their stubbornness and constant needs to keep their dream girl and lady's man composures, Alvin and Brittany get a day to share the love that normally scares them away from each other, as if the holiday had a beauty to it, letting them feel a bit more comfortable with their emotions. Sure, some other days out of the year they "accidentally" show how they feel in public, but those times are far and few in between.

            However, just because they feel comfortable enough to allow themselves to feel and almost behave like a couple, doesn't mean everything goes off without a hitch or two. There's always some sort of problem that results in catastrophe, ranging from their jealousy over each other, to Alvin causing some sort of disaster, normally their jealousy being the lesser of the two evils. Unfortunately for Brittany, every Alvin related disaster involved him trying to mask his love for her by playing a prank on either just her or everyone in the room during their dates, the very same dates Alvin organizes in the first place. At first it drove her mad, getting fed up with him every time they went out, which would lead to more fighting, which would lead to Alvin eventually apologizing for it in a never ending loop, but in recent times, she's gotten so used to it that she could plan out and predict what Alvin was going to do before he could fully execute it. Why she bothers, not even she knows.

            The time of grand romantic gesture is almost upon The Chipettes and Chipmunks. With only a few days left, Brittany, along with her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor, discussed their plans for it, making sure to have kept a safe distance away from the boys so they didn't overhear them. However,  Brittany didn't seem like herself, what with her lack of excitement towards the upcoming romantic festivities.

            "So," Eleanor spoke to her older sister Jeanette. "I'm baking Theodore his favorite cookie: triple chocolate chip with oatmeal raisin and butterscotch, BUT, not only is it going to be heart shaped with his name on it in red velvet frosting, it's also going to GIGANTIC!" she explained with great enthusiasm. Jeanette started to get excited and paid close attention while Brittany was lost in her thoughts, looking down to the sidewalk.

            "W-wow Eleanor. Theodore sure is going to love that! How gigantic?" Jeanette followed up with.

            "We're talking _coffee table_ gigantic!" Jeanette's jaw dropped in astonishment, though Eleanor's comparison didn't seem to faze Brittany in the slightest.

            "Holy cow! I-I wish I could bake something like that."

            "I'm sure you could Jean! Speaking of which, who's going to be your Valentine?" Eleanor asked, as if she didn't already know the answer to it.

            "Oh, n-no one. You know I-I'm not really one for Valentine's Day, besides, I don't think anyone would want to be my Valentine."

            "Are you sure? Not even a certain _blue sweater wearing chipmunk_!?"

            "ELEANOR!" Jeanette exclaimed embarrassed, quickly looking behind them so see how far the boys were. Her cheeks began to pinken and turn a rosy color.

            "Oh come on Jeanette, you know I'm just messing with you," Eleanor giggled. Jeanette wasn't very amused at her younger sister's idea of a joke, but she looked away, blushing. "I'm sure Simon is just itching to ask you. And if he doesn't, YOU can always ask him."

            "N-no! I-I c-can't..."

            "Even after _last month_? You were capable of doing WAY more than asking Simon to be your Valentine, isn't that right Britt?" Eleanor smiled and the two looked to their oldest sister for a response. Brittany didn't seem that interested in the conversation even after Eleanor emphasized it to get a rise out of her. Brittany continued to look down to the sidewalk quietly, lost in her own thoughts like Jeanette, which was unusual for her to do, at least in public.

            "Ahem, Brittany?" Eleanor clearing her throat at an attempt to get Brittany's attention, only to some success.

            "What's up Ellie?" Brittany asked monotonously, turning to the other two.

            "You're...spacing out."

            "Yeah, and?"

            "Well, it's kinda weirding us out."

            "Oh, sorry, I guess I just got caught up thinking about this week."

            "Are _you_ worried about Valentine's Day?" Eleanor scoffed." _You_ of all people should be the least worried about finding a Valentine."

            "It's not that, it's..."

            "Is it Alvin?" Eleanor gasped. "Did he not ask you!?"

            "Well yeah...not exactly."

            "I'm sure he will Britt, he always does."

            "Oh, I _know_ he will, but..." Brittany paused for a moment, keeping her sisters in anticipation. "I just don't know if _I_ want to say yes to him this time..." Eleanor and Jeanette stopped walking in disbelief, appalled at her dreary disposition, startling Brittany, who looked back to them cautiously.

            "Y-you're going to turn down Alvin, on V-valentine's Day!?" Jeanette asked, surprised.

            "Wait, wait, wait. You two always go out on a date on Valentine's Day! Remember the last time you turned him down?"

            Jeanette then shivered at the mere mention of the awful event. "Y-yeah Britt, I don't want to have to dress up as C-Captain Chipmunk again!"

            "It's not going to be like that! It's just... Every time Alvin asks me on a date, it either ends in disaster, or it turns into a prank or stupid joke that ruins the entire night and, more often than you think, leaves me covered in pasta sauce! Sometimes, when a cute girl passes by, he'll completely blow me off and tries to get their name on Critter! I don't know why I haven't turned him down sooner... I'm just so sick of it!"

            "That _does_ sound like something Alvin would do," Eleanor said in disappointment. "Then why have you kept saying yes to him?"

            "I don't know... I guess every time he asks me, I think to myself 'maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time he's serious.' Pfft, yeah right. One thing I need to realize is that Alvin is never going to change..." Brittany looked back down to the side walk, saying nothing else.

            "Hm...well... I'm sure this time will be the day he takes you on a serious date! Don't worry Britt." Brittany looked back to her two sisters, who assured her with sincere smiles. Brittany gave her sisters a nod and faint smile before losing herself in her thoughts again. Eleanor and Jeanette then looked back to each other, worried and skeptical.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day hasn't even started and problems are already arising for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. A new record.

          The Chipmunks arrived at their lockers in Clyde C. Crashcup several minutes later than the Chipettes and Alvin reached into his locker as he was making himself look more presentable for the day. Simon picked out the necessary textbooks for the first class of the day from his very organized locker that was almost contrast to Alvin's whose was right beside Simon's. Theodore, the youngest of the three, sat down on the floor underneath them, reading up on new Valentine's Day recipes from a book he managed to acquire during his last "tag along" to the library with Simon.

          "Alvin, is there any particular reason you are getting all dressed up for a Tuesday morning," Simon asked, putting his books to the side and crossed his arms. Alvin sprayed very heavy cologne he managed to "borrow" from Dave the night before. The cologne didn't seem to bother Alvin but it aggravated Simon and Theodore's noses and throats, resulting in an eruption of coughing and wheezing from his two brothers.

          "Because my dear brother, as you might know, Friday is Valentine's Day. I  _absolutely love_ Valentine's Day," Alvin responded, not even noticing Simon and Theodore finally catching their breath.

          "Oh really. because if memory serves me right, and it usually does, you didn't always  _absolutely love_ Valentine's D-"

          "We  _don't have_ to bring up the past Simon! Anyways, I love the day  _now_ and to celebrate the romance in the air, I'm on my way to ask Brittany out on a date with me." Simon rolled his eyes while Theodore caught up with their conversation and let out a big "awwww." 

          "Oh no Alvin, not again."

          "Whoa, what do you mean 'not again'."

          "Every time you do the same thing. Then something bad happens, not going to point fingers or anything, but it always results in disaster."

          "Well  _thank you_ for your concern Simon, now I know my plans for taking out Brittany have never gone  _ideal,_ but this time, I've covered all the angles," Alvin grinned deviously. "I'm going to ask her out to Papa Luigi's, then after dinner we go to the park and-"

          "And what trick do you have planned for her  _this_ time Alvin?" Theodore asked, getting up off of the floor.

          "Trick? What trick?"

          "Eleanor told me that every time you take Brittany out on a date, it's always to pull a prank or trick on her. And you  _do_ tend to cause  _a lot_ of your dates' disasters."

          "That really hurts Theodore. Here I thought, I was finally moving on from the failures of Valentine's past and my brothers would finally help me see the light and support my hopeless romance! Do I look like the type of guy who do such a thing to a girl, especially to  _Brittany_?" Simon and Theodore looked at each other, Simon arched an eyebrow while Theodore somewhat shrugged his shoulders, then back to Alvin. "Alright, don't answer that." Alvin immediately added.

          "Come on Alvin, why do you always do that to her?"

          "Do what? Ask her out on a date? Out of my own free will?"

          "You know what I mean. Ask her just to ruin the entire night with some crazy idea?"

          "Because it's fun! Why does a date have to be all mushy and boring!?  _Hpmh_ , she should glad I'm even asking her out in the first place..."

          "Well isn't that how a date is supposed to be like?"

          " _Pfft_ , well sure, if you're into that. Maybe it works for  _you and Eleanor_ , but it doesn't work for me." Theodore felt offended by that comment, then a bit guilty. He looked down to his feet in shame.

          "But does it work for Brittany?" Simon questioned.

          "Well of course it does!" Alvin responded, raising his voice.

          "Really now?' Simon asked sarcastically, both of them ignoring Theodore, something they commonly do when they clash. Theodore continued to look down and stood back in the sidelines.

          "Uh, yeah! Why else would she say yes to me every time I ask?"

          "I can think of  _several_ reasons!"

          "Whatever! I don't need to be interrogated by Mr. 'I'm-afraid-of-my-own-emotions-and-know-nothing-about-romance- _especially_ -when-it-comes-to-a-certain-some one'!" Alvin slammed his locker and stormed off, leaving an upset Theodore and an enraged, but embarrassed Simon who grunted loud enough for Alvin to hear as he left. Simon picked up his things and slammed his locker as well, before heading to his class. Theodore picked up his backpack and looked at the cover of the Valentine's Day recipe book.

          "W-well...we-we never actually..." he muttered before walking to class slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try and keep the same publishing schedule ("try" is something I can't stress enough, because obviously I failed this time, thanks for bearing with me)


	3. Chapter 3

           Simon laid down on the couch reading a book in the den while the others were off doing their own activities; Theodore and Eleanor went with Dave to go grocery shopping, Jeanette decided to take a nap since, for the first time in a while, she had a rather slow and quiet night. Simon wasn't reading just any book, it was one of his favorites, one that he could and has reread numerous times before, Stephen Hawking's _A Brief History of Time_. He was enjoying his time intellectually, fascinated by it's information and proposals, getting almost completely immersed in it. Science and mathematics, the two subjects Simon absolutely adored. To him, they were more than just numbers and complex ideas; he found comfort in them, when he was stressed or upset or batting with his inner feelings, he could go to them as a means of escaping them or feeling better.

           As he flipped to the next page, about halfway through the book, Alvin and Brittany barged through the front door in formal clothing, scaring Simon right out of his seat on the couch. Alvin and Brittany were at each other's throats, which was fairly typical of them, but this time it was more so than usual. Alvin's hat had pasta dangling from it with some smudges on his coat, while Brittany's dress was covered in marinara sauce and her hair wet. She was so angry she practically screaming at Alvin and just as red as the sauce on her dress. Alvin shouted but he seemed more annoyed than angry. As they walked past the den, tearing each other's throats out, Simon couldn't help but notice them and take his focus off the book and onto them as he got up off the ground.

           "I sear Alvin, you did that one purpose this time!" Brittany barked, wiping off a noodle from her bangs. Simon wiped off his knees and straightened his hat irritated.

           "It would have gone off perfectly if  _you_ didn't try to stop me!" he responded, still angry, but more passive than Brittany who was red with rage.

           "So you  _admit_ you did it on purpose!"

           "I-! uh...aheh.."

           "Alvin!"

           "What!?"

           "Why did you purposely throw a meatball at the  _maître d'_!?

           "I thought he would be able to catch it, it would have been pretty cool, like in that one movie!"

           "The movie where the  _maître d'_ was a secret government agent!? He missed and ran straight into a waiter!"

           "Come on, that was pretty funny."

           "NO, it was not ' _pretty funny'_ the waiter was carrying an entire family's dinner. It went everywhere that man's proscioutto landed on my lap, and that lady's pasta on my new dress!"

           "Heheh...yeah, that was pretty funny too..." that comment seemed to really set Brittany off, to the point where she growled in anger, scaring Alvin.

           "Do you know how hard it is to get out stains like this out!?"

           "Well _soooorry_! Last time I try to give dinner  _and_ a _show_!" Alvin stormed off upstairs as Brittany just screamed in frustration. She walked over to the kitchen's back door and ran out to the Chipettes' treehouse, hoping no one would see her. Simon sighed and put his book down, then went out to help Brittany. Brittany had already gotten out of her stained dress and submerged herself almost entirely in the bathtub, leaving out her neck up out of the water. She ran the bath with bubbles to feel more comfortable. As she became fully relaxed and soaked her hair in the water, she heard a knock on the door, destroying any kind of peace she was able to achieve.

           "Alvin, if that's you knocking, there's no spaghetti in my bath and I intend to keep it that way so  _go away_! Brittany said, tense and exhausted.

           "I'd hope so, I don't think it's very healthy to bathe in with your dinner." Simon muttered behind the door.

           "Simon? What do you want? Can't you see I'm a little busy, and not in a very good mood to talk to any _chipmunk_."

           "Well considering a certain  _chipmunk_ caused this, I have to ask what happened. I may also have to apologize to you on _his_ behalf... _again_."

           "Nothing happened, and what makes you think _Alvin_ did anything?"

           "I seriously doubt being covered in marinara sauce and proscioutto is 'nothing'; and come on, it's _Alvin_ we are talking about. it doesn't take much to put two and two together." At first their was silence behind the door, then from the bathroom Brittany growled again.

           "Ugh, it's that stupid brother of yours! He invites me on a romantic date AGAIN, and he gives me flowers and everything, but then goes out of his way to completely ruin it!"

           "H-he asked _you_...on a _date_? Without losing a bet or anything?"

           "Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are, but bet or no bet, it's still an all time low, even for him! And this isn't the first time this has happened!"

           "Then why do you keep playing his game?"

           "Game?"

           "He asks you on a date, just to ruin it after making it a big deal. Why do you bother saying yes to him?" 

           "So my feelings are a game to him!" Simon cleared his throat nervously after realizing what he just said, then there was nothing. Brittany didn't say a word after, Simon could only hear the splashing of displaced water by Brittany's movement.

           "Hmph, well maybe he should be asking why even plays his _own_ game..." 

           Simon sighed and left Brittany to finish her bath, hoping not to make it worse than he already has and went back to the house. He sat back down on the couch and continued where he left off in his book, that way his mind could easily let go of Alvin and Brittany's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst, just in case, this is a flashback chapter. To sorta bring up more on the present conflict.
> 
> Sorry all for such a late update, the week has been very busy, but have no fear because next week will have a chapter posted on time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, finals can really take away time from fun things, anyways thanks for waiting and here is chapter 4.

           Alvin walked down the hallway, still dressed very well and carrying a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate, keeping a smug grin as he walked down. As he passed by other students, he caught everyone's attention; they closed their lockers to catch him as he strolled along. He high-fived and fist bumped the guys as they greeted him with fun nicknames and playful banter while he clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers at the girls, only to receive mixed results. Some girls would sigh and wave back, smitten by him while others would scoff and roll their eyes, but that didn't ruin Alvin's mood or discouraged him from trying anyways. After passing through he chuckled and looked over to the bouquet of flowers in his hand; at first he smiled, then he slowly began to frown, remembering what Simon said earlier.

            _"Come Alvin, why do you always do this to her? Ask her just to ruin the entire night with some crazy idea?"_ Simon's words echoed in Alvin's mind. 

            _"But does that work for Brittany?"_ His words fired off again. Alvin grunted in frustration

           W _ho does Simon think he is? Who is he to tell me how to do this? He's never even been on a date, he's never talked romantically, especially about Jeanette, and he tries to hide it so much like no one knows!_   _His big brain may know a lot, but nothing about women._

            "But... I can't help but feel wrong," Alvin muttered under his breath. He exhaled loudly and stopped moving, instead he leaned on a locker. His grin was longer to be seen. He looked back down to the bouquet and chocolate. He then thought about all the times he's done this and asked Brittany out, which, by his own intention, led to all the disasters and nights he ruined for her, not that he would  _openly_   admit to them. Those incidents led to his central memory: Brittany herself. He thought about Brittany and all the times he has gotten her angry, but also all the times he's made her laugh. All the times she yelled and all the times she smiled. Deep down, it didn't matter whether she was mad, or sad or happy, the dates didn't matter because he just felt that she was always the light in his life, even though he would never be able to tell her that. These memories brought his grin back and even managed to put some red in his cheeks which surprised him. He snapped out of it and shook his head, then continued further through the school to find Brittany. 

            Brittany was being tutored in rapid pace by Jeanette for their test before class. Brittany, much like Alvin, procrastinated and ended up forgetting to study so she was heavily dependent on what Jeanette had to explain, but her constant complaining and wallowing in self pity deafened her. Alvin noticed her and walked over.

            "Mmm, nope, nuh uh, sorry Britt but that's incorrect," Jeanette said, putting down the flashcards she made at moments notice for Brittany. "The correct answer is Samuel Clemens, otherwise known as Mark Twain, famous 19th century American Author."

            "Ugh, darn it! Come on Brittany! Get your head in the game!" Brittany coached herself. 

            "M-maybe you shouldn't have binged watched the entire second season of 'Royal Rumble' yesterday. What do you see in that show anyway?"

            "It's a reality TV show about rich people fighting and complaining a lot, what's not to like about it?" As the two sisters bickered about Brittany's study habits, or lack thereof and getting off track of reviewing for the impending test, Alvin walked up to them, serious and with a sincere look on his face, Jeanette noticed him first and stopped talking as she noticed how he looked. She smiled faintly, worried and nudged Brittany, who was still worried about the test to look Alvin's way.

            "What's up Jeanette- oh, Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed, surprised, forgetting about the problem at hand. She looked at him and became excited. She noticed his outfit and the gifts in his hands. She swooned as he gave her a nervous look. "Yes Alvin?" Alvin cleared his throat and gently handed Brittany the box of chocolates first. He then got down on one knee and their eyes locked.

            "B-Brittany..." Alvin paused. "I kn-know our last dates weren't... "ideal", but this time, I want to make it up to you." Both Brittany and Jeanette's eyes lit up in anticipation at his revelation. Brittany smiled, but it quickly became a frown as she began to remember the dates, her reason came back. Because of one date, she was just recently able to get marinara stains out of her favorite dress, because of another date before, she had to be a red head for several weeks. The more she thought about it, the more her reason began to clear up her emotional cloud. She became a little more hurt but stern. "Will you go out with me this Valentine's Day?" Alvin added. Jeanette let out a big "aww", but that wasn't convincing for Brittany, she paused for a moment and noticed the shock slowly arise in Alvin's face.

            "Oh Alvin...n-...n-no!" She answered, trying to let her words out. Alvin and Jeanette were in awe.

            "No Alvin," She repeated more clear this time, her voice lowered in sadness. Jeanette stepped over to them while Alvin, still on one knee, slowly lowered his hand that carried the bouquet, re-evaluating what she had just said.

            "B-Brittany!" Jeanette gasped, surprised that she actually went through with it.

            "Wh-what?" Alvin stuttered, uneasy.

            "I-I can't Alvin...not this time." 

            "But why!?"

            Brittany sighed, then looked at him.

            "I just can't take it again. Every time we do this you always purposely ruin it and hurt me. I don't want to be hurt again and embarrassed. I know you already have it all planned out, but I need to stop before it happens. I'm sorry Alvin, maybe I'll reconsider when you actually want to take us seriously." Brittany wiped away a tear she shed, then picked up her bag and walked away to class, leaving Jeanette behind still shocked as she looked over to Alvin who was heartbroken.

            "A-Alvin?" Jeanette asked worried;y. Alvin stayed on one knee, silent, dropping the bouquet of flowers. "Are-are you okay?" Alvin didn't say a word and walked away and frowned, keeping his head down in despair. She then opened up Brittany's locker and placed the bouquet in and locked it back before running off to class before the bell rang. 

           

Meanwhile at the front of the school...

           A jet black four-door car arrived at the front of the school much later than any of the other cars and dropped a student off before the bell rang. It was a light furred chipette with bright blond hair, she wore a crimson red sundress with slip shoes that matched. Her hair was in a pony tail and she held onto her text books and carried a bag over her right shoulder.

           "Have a good first day of school here dear," a voice from the car said as they waved from the window.

           "Will do!" The chipette responded, then the car drove off. The chipette looked up to the school and smiled, wearing a dark red lipstick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany! I am shocked! 
> 
>  
> 
> Gee, I wonder who that could be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUN!!!!! 
> 
> But seriously, I don't think it was much of a shocker to anyone.

           Brittany sat by Eleanor and Theodore at their lunch table in the cafeteria; she barely touched her lunch and started to sniff. Although she made her decision and stands by it; while she would never admit it to her sisters and the boys, she immediately regretted it. She couldn't stop thinking about Alvin and how she turned him down. She doesn't know how he's taking it or if he was genuine or not, but she didn't want to chance being humiliated in public by Alvin, and for once, it wasn't just about her image as a world renown singer. She didn't even care about the date or how badly it would have turned out or how hard Alvin tried to make it _seem_ nice, she just wanted to be with Alvin, she just wished that he would take those dates seriously and that he would take  _her_ seriously. She just couldn't bear it any longer.

            "Hey Britt, you okay?" Eleanor asked, noticing Brittany sniffing and looking down to her food but not eating it. "I told you, you should have let me make your lunch but you insisted on making it yourself."

            "Huh? Oh...y-yeah Eleanor, I'm fine..." Brittany muttered.

            "What's wrong?"

            "It's nothing..." Before Brittany continued, Jeanette and Simon arrived at their table.

            "Sorry that we're late. We had to go over a lab project with our teacher," Simon explained while Jeanette nodded in agreement and smiled. The two of them placed their books and bags down on the table. Jeanette looked over to her heartbroken sister and immediately lost her smile after remembering what had happened earlier that morning.

            "B-Brittany?" Jeanette asked. "Do-do y-you want to talk about it?" Brittany immediately looked over to Jeanette, scaring her. The first thing that came to Jeanette's mind was her sister snapping at her for bringing it up in a blind rage like she usually does, but instead her teary face was filled with despair and regret. Jeanette frown and stopped talking as she looked down to her shoes. 

            "Talk about what!? What happened!?" Eleanor asked looking back and forth between her two sisters who remained unaware of her intrusion. The boys looked to each other in bewilderment and concern. Jeanette gave Eleanor a worried, yet stern look and then it suddenly became clear to her. Her eyes open wide and she gasped. "Oh no! She didn't..." Brittany looked over to Eleanor then she sighed and hid her face within her hands towards the table. Eleanor went over and hugged Brittany who stayed buried in her hands. "Oh Brittany..."

            "W-wait, so what did she do," Theodore asked, confused.

            "She..." Jeanette began to answer but then Eleanor covered her mouth with her hand and interrupted. 

            "Maaaaybe now isn't the best time to talk about it," Eleanor answered. Theodore nodded in agreement, but Simon wasn't totally convinced.

            "Jeanette, are you ready to go get lunch?" Simon asked, catching Jeanette off guard.

            "Oh! Y-yeah Simon, let's go," Jeanette and Simon smiled faintly at each other as their cheeks grew a dark red, although it wasn't the best time for it to happen but they couldn't help that. Eleanor, Theodore and Brittany were left at the table.

            "Well Britt, maybe you should-" Before Eleanor could finish her suggestion, Brittany got up from the table, tossed out her trash and left the cafeteria. "Brittany! Brittany wait!" Eleanor tried to get her sister's attention, but she was already gone and only Eleanor and Theodore were left in a state of discomfort.

 

Meanwhile...

            "Alvin...n-...n-no!"

            "I just can't take it again!... I'm sorry Alvin, maybe I'll say yes when you actually want to take us seriously." 

            Alvin shambled down the hallway after class had ended, sad and defeated, lost in his own thoughts. The life in his hair had died out and once slicked back now only remains down and unkept. He slowly made his way through the school to the cafeteria. The only thing on his mind was his soul crushing rejection by Brittany. The more he thought about her, the more he has come to realize that Brittany is the only girl he ever truly wanted; he's gone out with girls in the past but none were even close to her, not that he would openly admit it to anyone. He sighed and arrived at the cafeteria, but as he was about to open the doors, it hit him.

            "I can't go in there and face Brittany! Let alone everyone else, not now after what happened. Jeanette probably told Simon and Eleanor and Eleanor probably told Theodore, maybe even more! The whole school could know that I was rejected!" Alvin grunted. He looked around the cafeteria through the small plexiglass window on the door and looked out for them. He found Simon and Jeanette in the lunch line talking to each other as they picked out their items. Eleanor and Theodore waited for them at the lunch table as some one came to talk to Eleanor every now and then. He sighed and let go of the window and started walking past the cafeteria. "I guess I'll skip lunch today." He kept his head down and aimlessly walked about the school.

            "Excuse me," an angelic yet somewhat familiar voice asked as it tapped Alvin's shoulder. Alvin caught noticed and turned around enraged.

            "Well speak of the Dev- huh?" Alvin exclaimed, but caught himself as he turned around and was surprised, it wasn't who he thought it was and he calmed down. "I-I-I yeaaaa-?" he mumbled nervously and in awe.

            "Do you think you can help me find the auditorium? I'm new and I can't seem to find my way around here."

            "I-I-I gyah- of course!" 

            "Thank you so much! You're Alvin right? Of the Chipmunks?" She giggled in delight.

            "I-I'm Chipmunks of the Alvin, right! Ye-yeah-uh-I mean-!"

            "Hehe, nice to meet you 'Chipmunk,' my name is  _Charlene_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late post, but you know life happens and time makes fools of us all, I'll try to get the next one out sooner


End file.
